the_nevandaar_settingfandomcom-20200213-history
Advardia
Advardia is the largest continent in all the world of Nevandaar. It is composed of five separate regions which are all ruled under a single crown: The High King of Advardia. Advardia is famed for its inclusivity to many races and cultures – it is also known as the most prominent trade-nation in the world and as such is the richest of all the four Kingdoms. Advardia’s five regions are; Tharteth, a large stretch of desert plains, punctuated by small nomad camps and orc infested caves; Naroth, a huge-spanning wetland, made up mostly of swamps and sodden woodland; Isendor, a hilly and forest strewn region, it is the most populated region of Advarida; Ash-Fall, a small few miles blanketed in inches of ash, in the centre of Ashfall is Mount Brimstone; and finally Arragas, a frigid land made up of tundra and snow-capped hills. Advardia Inhabitants Advarida is inhabited by just about any race imaginable. It is known as the trade-capital of the world, and as such even races that aren’t native are welcomed with open arms. However, there is an abundance of a few particular races in Advardia. The major races of Advardia are: Humans, Dwarves, Orcs, Elves, Halflings and Kobolds. Specifically – Thareth is populated mostly by Orcs, Half Orcs, and Humans. Naroth is populated by Humans, Dwarves, Kobolds and a few scattered Bullywug settlements. Isendor is populated by Humans, Dwarves Elves, Halflings and a couple of Goliath colonies in the mountains. Ash-Fall is populated by Dwarves Arragas is populated by Elves, Halflings, and some Orc tribes Ruler The High King of Advardia is Helja Flamefist. A mountain dwarf from the Brimstone Clan who through her sovereign right came to power when the last High King, Khalig Brimstone, mysteriously disappeared. Helja rules Advardia from the comfort of the Brimstone Caverns – however she still takes council from each regions Capital, but it is a steadfast autocracy. Regions Thareth Thareth is a desert region. A barren stretch of scintillant sands that smoulders nomads during the day and engulfs travellers in a biting cold during the night. Whilst mostly flat, there are a few enormous dunes that dot the seemingly arid landscape. There are a great many cave systems hidden just under the surface if you take the time to look. Orc, bandit and nomad camps tend to spring up by these great dunes, as the inhabitants can use the knolls shadow to keep cool during the day. Meanwhile the cave systems are inhabited mostly by Orcs, who take to sleeping during the sweltering days, and raid nearby villages and towns under the cover of night. Thareth is also home to the Pishmi tribe of Orcs. A prestigious community of Orcs who have forsaken the violent tendencies of their race. They are known to aid lost travellers in the parched wastelands and occupy an enormous cave system in the South-West of Thareth known as the Pishmi caves. The Kingdom of Advardia has placed the Pishmi tribe under their protection, offering them citizenship and the protection of the crown. The capital of Thareth is called Korok. A city bathed in the constant shadow of enormous sand-stone spires and mud-brick buildings. The city itself is a blend of old nomad-design, and new contemporary architecture; there are marble pillars nestled inside buildings of sand and mud; obsidian details embossed onto oaken foundations whilst tattered curtains are used for doors. The city of Korok long considered itself an independent city state until it recently came under the rule of Rosa, the ‘King of Dust’ who began to realign it with the rest of Advardia. Naroth Naroth is a marshland region. A ceaseless mire dotted with small islands of wetland, it is the home of many miasmic flora and fauna, and home to a great deal of creatures. The swamp itself fluctuates wildly with how high it floods, some parts no taller than a Halflings ankle, whilst some parts can engulf an entire Goliath with ease. The region is packed with grove trees, whose roots snake through the bog, causing unfortunate tripping hazards wherever people travel. A rich canopy stretches most of the way across the region, trapping the swamp in a perpetual dim-state. Aside from the region capital – a large stilted city called Suno – little of Naroth is actually populated. There are a few Bullywug tribes that meander through the swamps, however they tend to keep to themselves unless actively threatened. Naroth, despite being the least populated region in all of Advardia, is the richest. The swamps hide many secrets, and it was recently discovered that veins of precious gems are concealed just under the shallow silt. Recently a huge number of mining businesses have drained small segments of the swamp so they can have access to the bounty of natural resources. Otherwise the region makes money by exporting a huge variety of foods, and alchemical ingredients which grow in abundance within the marshlands. The capital of Naroth is Suno. A mostly-wooden city raised above the low-hanging canopy of the surrounding swampland. In stark contrast to the rest of the region, Suno is a bustling hive of activity and is known to be the commercial capital of Advardia. Suno is famed for its markets which hosts all manner of merchants and wares. From small tents, outside of which are piles of glistening tropic fruits; to small shacks that produce potions from the local reagents; to entire warehouses, filled to the brim with precious gems and tradebars. Isendor Isendor is a hilly and forest-strewn region. Wreathed in woodland, the hills of Isendor are truly a sight to behold. From a distance they are akin to a patchwork tarp: many of the hills of the region are laced with farmland: angled rows of pastures, meadows and sewn produce. This is due to how the crops benefit greatly from the fertile hillsides, hundreds of tiny streams break from the hilltops and cascade down into the valleys below, and the mineral-infused waters do wonders for a farmer’s yield. Isendor is also the most populated region in Advardia, with many of its hills being used for farmland, most of the valleys below are dense with populace. Farmers who tend to the crops, traders who move them to the markets, carpenters who aid with fencing, and the list goes on. Isendor is also home to several verdant forests, gems of nature hidden by the surrounding hills – these groves are home to a plentiful abundance of animals and game. However, these forests and their surrounding areas are under the protection of the High King of Advardia, a recent confluence of Drudic Ruins were found in the region, and in case they still remain as wardens to the forest, the High King has decreed these areas as forbidden to hunt in. Isendor is full of small villages, and tiny forest-side towns which are dense with Halflings, Elves and Humans. However, the North West part of the region is infested with craggy mountains in place of fertile hillsides. These lands whilst still part of Isendor, are generally considered uninhabited by all bar a few dispersed Goliath colonies. The Goliath are peaceful enough, and only tend to make the trek from their mountain homes if they are in dire need of food from the local villages. The capital of Isendor is Miryn. Miryn is a city that is carved into the side of an enormous sheer cliff-face overlooking the ocean below. There are three districts to the city, the lowest district that straddles the waves below is made from sodden and sea-soaked wood – resembling a harbour. Miryn’s lowest district is the first port of call for many foreign ships visiting Advardia, and as such the harbour is dense with warehouses, fisheries and merchant docks. The middle district is carved directly into the cliff, and is almost entirely subterranean, this is where a majority of the populace lives and where the cities artisans work day-in and day-out carving new buildings into the cliff. The top district is a wealthy collection of buildings and businesses that sit atop the cliff itself, mansions alongside magic-item shops. Ash-Fall Ash-Fall is a volcanic region. Fields of Ironwood Groves blanketed with ash dot the barren landscape. The region itself is flat, and most of the roads and pathways are over cragged rock, and enormous quarries of slate and stone. Seemingly invisible ravines are secreted under cloaks of ash – which falls here like rain – and the constantly disappearing trails throughout the region are a hazard to all but the very perceptive. The centre of the region is the home of Mount Brimstone, inside of which lies the Brimstone Caverns, home of the Brimstone Clan and the technical capital of Advardia. The Brimstone Caverns are much more welcoming than the rest of the region of Ash-Fall. A constant dull throb of orange light glows from the many cracks and fractures of the stone walls and floors, the effect of which is reminiscent of brimstone, hence the mountain and clans name. The Dwarf fortress is densely populated by dwarves, humans, kobolds and travellers the world over who wish to visit the capital of Advardia. The Brimstone clan both act as the largest Dwarven Clan the world over, but also as the army of Advardia, and High King Helja tend to prefer their troops over those from the surrounding regions. Ash-Fall is famed for its Iron-Wood, a special alchemical strain of trees whose bark is near impervious to outside assault. In effect, it is a grown metal stronger than steel. The Brimstone Clan are the only faction who know the secrets of cultivating this strange plant. They allegedly smelt it using the magma found in Mount Brimstone, allegedly only an active volcano has the heat required to allow the Dwarves to form, and mould Iron-Wood. Arragas Arragas is a tundra region. Frigid winds bite at those that travel to the north-most region of Advardia. Draped in a mantle of snow, and a veneer of hail and pine, Arragas is the least populated region of all of Advardia. The landscape is a mix of flatlands and snow-tipped mountains that break into the skies themselves, glacial fields of ice and snow are surrounded by thick pine forests. The land itself is home to a few towns and villages of Humans and stout Halflings – deep within the pine forests or hidden inside the snow-capped mountains, a few small Orc tribes remain. Arragas is known to house the eccentric and the maniacal alike. Dispersed villages and hamlets are oftentimes blanketed under the shadow of grand estates and lavish manors. The ‘elite’ of Advardia, enjoy calling this place home – they see the barren lands as adequate room to hunt game, test out potions and artefacts, and do whatever they see fit – whilst the poorer members of society tend not to stay very long. The land is harsh, and what little food can be grown here tends to be of poor quality. However, the pine forests are ripe with game for hunting. The capital of Arragas is the Darkarth’s Merchants Guild which sits in a crater that used to house the rest of Darkarth. Darkarth was once the ‘magic capital’ of the world, with streets criss-crossing into portals to demiplanes where commerce thrived between Fey, Humanoids and even Celestials and Fiends. Now however, it is solely occupied by the enormous Guildhall (which can hold the capacity of a large town) which is populated excusably by Guild Members and those wishing to do business with them. Humans, Elves, and even a few Gnomes are often seen meandering the halls. The Guild is ran by Silvas Goldeneye, an elven prince who was in line to rule Advardia before a civil war placed the crown in the Brimstone Clans privileges. The Merchants Guild was a unique in one the way that not only did they trade in the usual commerce, spices and silks, and even secrets too as a few Guilds are known to – the Darkarths Merchants Guild also trades in artefacts. Magical items of immense power and prestige that can level entire cities, call down darkness to sheath an entire island in perpetual night or even rend a god. This of course meant that the Guild made a few enemies, and one of the more powerful ones attempted in vain to destroy the Guild by burying it under the weight of a meteor pulled from orbit by magical influence. The Guild was able to shield itself in a titanic anti-magic shell, and protect itself from the blast, but the rest of Darkarth fell victim to the celestial comet. Points of Interest The College of Sargoth The college of Sargoth is the largest school of magic in Nevandaar. Nestled deep within the chilly region of Arragas. Whilst most cities will house a magical college for the journeyman wizard to learn the basics of his craft, the college of Sargoth is am unrestrained trail of arcane power and intellectual discovery. Fabled for its lax rules, it is one of the few places still remaining in Nevandaar that teaches every school of magic – including necromancy – to anyone who can pay the price of admission and pass a couple of aptitude tests. It also teaches the long lost art of artificing. The college also admits those who only wish to dabble in the arcane arts such as Eldritch Knights and Arcane Tricksters. But does not provide board to any but the full-time students (wizards and artificers (and intellect based Warlocks)). The Astral Commute The Astral Commute is the home to the Magus’s of Nevandaar, as well as the Astral Spire – the world’s largest collection of knowledge accessible to the general public. The Astral Commute is found in the East of Isendor. Few have not heard of the Astral Commute, a giant tower complimented by an enormous estate. The tower is known as the Astral Spire and is itself hollow. However, the doorway leads to a portal which takes any willing scholars to a demiplane resembling an enormous library, with sections pertaining to just about any query a being can think up. Chances are, if there is nothing on an object, place, person or concept in the Astral Spire – it simply doesn’t exist or has yet to be discovered. The Pishmi Caves The Pishmi Caves are the home to the Pishmi Tribe of Orcs in Advardia. It is found in the South-West part of Thareth. The Caves themselves are inaccessible to any bar the Pishmi Orcs, they are seen as a sacred place where only the tribe is allowed to roam. Topside to the caves, there is a large orc trading post where people are allowed to visit and purchase keepsakes or services from the Pishmi Orcs. They are known to have a number of shamans and soothsayers that travellers journey to ask their most pertinent questions to. The Chromatic Swamp The Chromatic Swamp is a small section of swamp found in the west of Naroth. The swamp itself is drenched in Fey Influence, and whilst the region of Naroth is known for its dull browns, sickening greens and saturated colours, the Chromatic Swamp is the polar opposite. Vibrant bright colours erupt from almost every bulb, flower, stem, tree and leaf – creating a kaleidoscope effect as people traverse through the dangerous fey landscape. The Chromatic swamp is home to the rarest and most potent alchemical reagents that can be found in all of Advardia, however the mire itself is dangerous, teeming with malicious fey and devious traps. The Sundered Roadway The Sundered Roadway is the main road that travels between the capital cities of Korok and Suno, it is found on the border between Naroth and Thareth. The Sundered Roadway is a main road the delves deep into the earth, it was made to follow an enormous ravine that cuts into the ground. The initial concept was to allow a shaded area for people to travel into and out of Thareth from, without being assaulted by the blistering sun. The roadway itself is patrolled day and night, on the road itself and atop the ravine to ensure that travelling merchants are safe. The Razor Tips The Razor Tips is a mountain range found in the North-West side of Isendor. The Razor Tips are known to vary from fat craggy surfaces, to pin-top mountains that end in a brilliant spire of dirt and rock. The Razor Tips allow people to travel quickly between Isendor and Arragas, however there are no roadways of maps that lead through the Razor Tips. Instead, guides have created trading posts on either side of the mountain range, offering their services to those who wish to travel into, or through the Razor Tips – for a price of course – without getting lost. The Razor Tips are rumoured to contain a number of tombs, caves and dungeons fraught with peril and riches, and so it is a popular place for adventurers. People of Interest Helja 'Flamefist' Brimstone - Mountain Dwarf - High King of Advardia Rosa Harena - Human - the King of Dust, and representative of Thareth and Korok to the King Silvas Goldeneye - (?) Elf - head of the Darkarth's Merchants guild, and representative of Arragas and Darkarth to the King Aurum Crestforge - Warforged - representative of Isendor and Miryn to the King Prince Minos - Tabaxi - representative of Naroth and Suno to the King Crux - ? - Grand Virtuoso of the College of Sargoth Trelt Errinar - Human - representative of the Magus order at the Astral Commune Khalig Brimstone - Mountain Dwarf - High King of Advardia before Helja (disappeared) King Curaw - Tabaxi - High King of Advardia before Khalig (murdered)